muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetDude
New S.S. episodes Hey Tony, I just came across the new episodes that you just posted right now. Did you just get them or what? Jonnytbird4789 18:04, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :No, the lists came from an MC post. There were about 75 listed with episode numbers (and some of these are already on the Wiki). -- MuppetDude 18:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) So you mena that someone posted them up on muppet central? Would they happen to have the episodes on tape? Jonnytbird4789 18:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Rare images They look great, esp. the Beep one! Are you getting those from foreign (non-English) video releases? --MuppetVJ 15:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yep. I got four Plaza Sesamo VHS tapes last Saturday. I'll also get an image of the Garden song with the hippies up in a few minutes. -- MuppetDude 15:21, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::I see. Does it sound like the backing track of Beep is the same recording from The Count Counts? (In many coproductions, only the vocals are replaced.) --MuppetVJ 15:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::No. It sounds like SS used different music and dialogue than the album. (The lip sync is off compared to the album). -- MuppetDude 15:33, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Did this image come from a Plaza Sesamo video as well? --MuppetVJ 18:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Episode help I like the work you did on 2938 and 2228. If you see any problems with the way Webkinz Mania writes the descriptions, feel free to replace them with your own. (Check the revisions I made to 3954 to see what I mean.) Keep up the good work! --MuppetVJ 15:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :One more thing: I posted the scenes from 3264, not 2938, so I don't know if the same inserts you added are there ... do you? --MuppetVJ 16:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, I don't. I read your description from YouTube about the inserts being the same, so I put them there. Would it be better to move the page to 3264? ::Also, I don't think I'll be able to do the guide for 3792. I've tried converting the files, but the upload took too long. But I'd be happy to write the descriptions. -- MuppetDude 14:25, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::When I said "nothing changed" I meant in the street scenes. But anyway ... I've added five more episodes to my MF folder. --MuppetVJ 02:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll move the page then. -- MuppetDude 14:40, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well done work on 3781. How'd you like to work on some Season 24 guides? --MuppetVJ 01:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I could give it a shot. It just takes me a while to get everything done. -- MuppetDude 14:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, MuppetVJ is right about Episode 3781! Great Job! By the way, if you want, I can help out with Season 24 episodes but for now the question is where are the Season 24 episodes? Webkinz Mania 14:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::My computer is having a problem with Episode 3896 so maybe you can do it? Well, if you want. Webkinz Mania 15:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I think It'll have to wait until next week. I'm having trouble with the computer I'm using as well; it's too slow to have a video file load, so I'll have to do it later. -- MuppetDude 15:11, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe somebody else can do it. Webkinz Mania 15:12, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Talk:Episode 3143 You have the Noggin version of this one, right? --MuppetVJ 20:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't have any version of this yet, but I do have the Noggin version of #3196. -- MuppetDude 14:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Additions to Sprout list You're sure you've seen those episodes on Sprout? --MuppetVJ 14:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm positive. They come from my collection of PBS Sprout shows I traded for last year. -- MuppetDude 15:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Banana in the ear I noticed that you added to Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment that the "banana in the ear" sketch included a rarely-seen part three, in which Ernie pretends that the banana is a phone. There are no episode pages that mention all three parts, and I was wondering if maybe you were thinking of the first season "banana phone" sketch (or it's remake from the late-1990s/early 2000s) and mistakenly thought this was part 3. --Minor muppetz 23:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Never mind. I asked about this on the appropriate talk page. --Minor muppetz 02:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Plaza videos Hey, great to see you around again, Tony! Just so you know, Suma y Resta con Montoya already has a full page, and I'll be able to access at least three more when I get the time. The descriptions you parked are close, but vague about actual characters and definitely not complete. It did help me identify "The Inch Worm" sketch, though (I couldn't tell in Spanish), so I'll post a screengrab of that at some point. If you're curious about any of these, by the way, feel free to send me an e-mail (I've been burning these to DVD for screengrabbing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :It's good to be back, for a while anyways. As for the vague descriptions, I'm able to ID many of them, so I can help flesh out those pages. :Screengrabs would be really great. Which tapes do you have? -- MuppetDude 14:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::My local library has a copy of Vamos A Canta (though oddly enough, my library's copy has the upside-down ! at the beginning of the title and the regular ! at the end, but the image on the Plaza Sesamo videography clearly doesn't have those marks, while he rest of the cover is pretty much the same). I haven't checked that out yet (I've been planning on checking it out when I have plenty of time to watch it), but the back cover has an image from "Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)". I hope that it's not too hard to figure out the plot and details of any sketches that I'm not familiar with (I did take one year of spanish in high school). --Minor muppetz 22:29, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive